Fotos
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Logan recuerda grandes momentos en su vida que a pasado con Carlos. Disclaimer: BTR no me pertenece. One shot


Fotos

**POV Logan:**

Despierto y tengo un dolor de cabeza del demonio, la próxima vez no hare competencia de bebidas con Kendall, Lucy y Kelly. Me volteo para buscar unas Aspirinas en mi mesa de noche, mis movimientos son tan torpes que tiro una foto que tenía encima de ahí, cuando la levante no pude evitar poner una sonrisa tonta al verla con detenimiento, somos Carlos y yo en el parque de Palm Woods, aún recuerdo es día, creo que fue el Día de la Candelaria.

**Flashback:**

Era una mañana cualquiera, excepto para un chico latino, en Palm Woods, todos dormían flácidamente hasta que:

-¡Tamales!- Un potente grito despertó a todos

-Estúpido 2 de febrero- Se quejó James

-¿Por qué?- Kendall hizo lo mismo

-Carlos es un idiota- Era el turno de Katie de quejarse

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Carlos muy animado

-¡Hoooora de aventura!- Finn y Jake contestaron saliendo de la nada en la sala del 2J

-No y largo, ahora mismo- Carlos ordeno- ¡Logaaaaaaaaaaaan!-

-¿Ahora qué Carlos?- Pregunto Logan entrando a la sala

-Hoy es 2 de febrero, eso significa- El latino comenzó a decir

-No espera, no lo hagas- El pálido intento detener a su amigo pero no pudo.

-¡TAMALEEEEESSSS!- El moreno grito tan fuerte que rompió varias ventanas, un florero y el castillo gigante de hielo de Elsa.

-¡No estamos en México así que no hay tamales!- James grito furioso.-Además ni siquiera partimos la rosca así que no es posible comer tamales hoy.

-Pero yo- Carlos empezó a hablar pero Kendall lo interrumpió

-Por última vez, ¡NO!- Kendall hablo enojado. Carlos se puso a llorar y corrió a su habitación que compartía con el chico listo, mientras Kendall y James se iban a su cuarto, Logan solo oía el llanto de su pequeño amigo y camino a su habitación, mientras lo hacia pensaba en como alegrar a Carlos.

-¿Carlos?- Logan toco la puerta- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?... Espera no olvida eso, vamos sal de ahí vamos al parque o la alberca.

-No- Fue lo único que dijo Carlos. Logan sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien, vamos por tamales- Dijo el azabache finalmente, pero no escucho respuesta solo vio como la puerta se abrió y Carlos lo tomo del brazo y salió corriendo del departamento.

-Gracias Logie, por eso te quiero- Carlos abrazo a su amigo

-Por nada Carlitos, mira ahí está el puesto-

-¡Tamales!- Carlos corrió y lanzo a toda la gente lejos del puesto.- Quiero 3 de dulce y 2 de mole. ¿Y tú Logie?

-Solo uno de piña- Contesto el pálido

-Enseguida joven- Dijo la señora de aproximadamente unos 78 años de edad, muy parecida a María Félix.- Aquí tienen- Dijo la mujer entregándoles los tamales a los chicos.

-Gracias- Contestaron ambos al unísono y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Palm Woods, y entonces Logan hablo.

-Qué tal si comemos en el parque, sería divertido-

-Claro, oye que tal si nos tomamos una foto para recordar que tú fuiste el único que me apoyo hoy- Propuso el latino.

-Claro, todo sea por ti Carlitos.

**Fin de flashback:**

Luego nos encontramos a Camille y ella nos tomó la foto y pese a la necedad de Carlos, le dimos uno de los 7 tamales de Carlos. Deje la foto en su lugar y saque las pastillas y las tomé y fui a la sala para ver si alguien había despertado, pero no había nadie, no me sorprende. ¿Quién se levanta temprano después de una fiesta? y más si es por el cumpleaños de una rockera, como Lucy. Empecé a recorrer el departamento y fui hacia la habitación de Kendall y James, y me topé con la sorpresa de que ellos 2 y Lucy estaban desnudos en la cama de James, decidí salir e ir al cuarto de Katie, gracias a Dios estaba vestida y sola, solo que rodeada de cartas de póker y dinero, me dirigí a la cocina y encontré el celular de Carlos dentro del refrigerador, junto con un sostén y unas paletas de hielo. Tome el celular del latino y comencé a ver lo que tenía, nada nuevo en sus canciones o contactos, fui a sus fotos y vi mis 3 favoritas la primera estamos nosotros dos en el cine, ame ese día, era el estreno de "Maléfica".

**Flashback:**

Era un día normal para los chicos de Big time rush, grababan nuevas canciones para su nuevo álbum y además cierto chico pálido estaba más feliz de lo normal.

-Bien perros, lo hicieron muy bien- Gustavo hablo- se pueden ir. Cuando el manager de la banda termino de hablar, Logan salió corriendo del estudio- ¿Qué tiene Logan?-

-Hoy se estrena "Maléfica" y Logie la quiere ver y de hecho ya compro sus boletos para ir conmigo- Carlos hablo y al decir los último se dio cuenta de que ellos dos irían al cine- ¡Adiós!- Grito el latino mientras salía corriendo.

En el cine:

-Esta cola es enorme- Se quejó Logan

- Y que lo digas- Dijo Carlos mirando el trasero de su amigo (Puerco XD)- Lo tengo, yo comprare las palomitas y los refrescos y tu ve a apartar los asientos.

-Ok, te veo allá- Dijo el pálido antes de irse.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás?- Pregunto Kelly llegando con Carlos.

- En el momento perfecto, lo hare en la fiesta de Lucy-

- Bien, pero ya no tardes, puede que "ya sabes quién" te gane- Kelly concluyo y se fue. Carlos compro los 2 botes de palomitas, 2 refrescos de naranja, 2 helados, 4 paquetes de dulces, 2 hot-dogs y 2 mini pizzas, una vez llegando a la sala encontró a Logan y se fue a sentar con el- Logan, ¿qué tal una foto, antes de que se apagan los focos?- Propuso el moreno.

-Está bien-

**Fin del flashback**

Una vez que tomamos la foto la película inicio y me gustó tanto que olvide a que Carlos estaba conmigo y creo que se enojó porque no me quiso hablo por tres días. Eeeeen fin, la segunda foto es de Halloween, la fiesta de disfraces de Camille, yo fui de Woody, Carlos del genio de Aladín, Kendall y James perdieron una apuesta con Katie y tuvieron que ir, Kendall de Elsa y James de Miley Cyrus en su video de Party in USA, por su lado Katie fue de Anna para ir a la par de su hermano, Kelly se disfrazó de la Viuda negra de los Avengers, Lucy se vistió de vampiresa, Jo de gatubela y Camille de algo que no me hubiera imaginado nunca, de Barbie. Una vez iniciada la fiesta estaba platicando con Lucy cuando Carlos llego corriendo.

**Flashback**

- ¡Logie!- Carlos grito mientras corría, tenía su disfraz sucio y se veía que estuvo llorando.

- ¿Qué paso Carlitos?- Logan y Lucy preguntaron juntos.

- Las Jennifer´s me insultaron y me lanzaron al lodo-

- Esas perras ya lo verán- Lucy iba con cara de odio hacia las 3 chicas pero Logan la detuvo.

- No, yo tengo una mejor idea- Los dos chicos con él lo veían con miedo ya que el pálido no solía poner cara malvada- ¡Al laboratorio secreto!- Como Logan no vio que sus amigos caminaran les dijo- Síganme- Ahora Carlos y Lucy lo siguieron hasta un retrato de los chicos rodeado por 2 lámparas- Baja la palanca Carlos- El latino obedeció al azabache y bajo la lámpara izquierda y una puerta debajo de Logan se abrió y este cayo- ¡Era la otraaaaa!-

-Ups- Fue lo único que dijo el moreno, solo vio como Logan entraba por la puerta del departamento con un cocodrilo mordiéndole el trasero.

- ¿Para qué puse 2 palancas?- Dijo Logan enojado mientras golpeaba al cocodrilo y este salió corriendo, entonces el azabache bajo la otra palanca y una compuerta los llevo a otra habitación que era un gran laboratorio.

- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- La rockera pregunto.

- Cuándo James me rompió 3 costillas, hace 4 meses- Logan contesto mientras se sobaba el abdomen- Bien tengo un plan para vengarnos de la Jennifer´s, primero creare una pócima que las convierta en llamas, luego las noquearemos y llevaremos a un lago y lanzaremos sus cuerpos para que terminen en la carretilla de un granjero y ahí se quedaran por siempre. Es brillante, brillante, brillante como oro, soy un genio- Logan festejo y tiro una pócima en una flor y esta exploto.

- Genio- Lucy llamo la atención del chico listo- Veo una gran falla en tu plan y es que le robaste la trama a "Las locuras del emperador".

- Lo sé, amo la película, bien mi otro plan es que Lucy golpee a esas 3 perras-

- Eso es lo que iba a hacer antes de esta idiotez- Lucy se quejó- Ahora llévame a la salida- Logan solo llevo a Carlos junto a una palanca.

- Baja la palanca Carlos- El latino hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y bajo la palanca que causo que Lucy cayera por una puerta debajo de ella.

- ¡Mitcheeeeeeel!- Grito Lucy.

- Bien salgamos de aquí- Logan y Carlos salieron de nuevo al departamento- Hey Carlos, se que te gustan mucho las fotos así que, ¿foto?-

- Claro Logie-

**Fin de flashback**

Nos fotografiamos frente a un espejo y salimos para ver a Lucy partirles la madre a las Jennifer´s y luego lo hizo conmigo, estuvimos hospitalizados 2 semanas, sigo con la última foto y me embobo viéndola, somos Carlos y yo (¿Neta?) besándonos en la boca, la razón es que ayer mi novio se me declaro en la fiesta con ayuda de Kelly, ahora me dedico a buscar al latino por todo el 2J y lo encuentro en nuestro baño.

- Hola bebe- Hablo Carlos mientras se duchaba.

- Hola, oye recuerda que se debe ahorrar agua así que ¿ducha compartida?- Hable con un tono seductor en mi voz.

- Esperaba a que dijeras eso- Debo admitir que me encanta ser ecológico asi que esa no será la única ducha que compartiremos. Gracias a todas esas fotos que me alegraron la mañana.

FIN

¿Qué tal?, bueno yo tengo planeado subir un fanfic de Victorious llamado "amigas".

Logan: ¿Quién es "ya sabes quién"?

Carlos: Si Mito, dinos quien es

Yo: No se desesperen eso vendrá en un fic llamado "Retratos de familia" es como una secuela de este fic y ahí vendrá la identidad de este villano o villana

Logan: Otra vez su obsesión por los villanos

Yo: Si aja cállate antes de que te asesine en el próximo fic

Carlos: ¿OK?, bueno amigos nos vamos así que dejen review y adiós


End file.
